Four Assasins
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: Well it is about damn time. This chump finally gave me another story. Anyway, I'm going to be working with Team RWBY as we go on hilarious adventures. Here's the best part, I'm getting my own team of badass assassins! Rated M for my usual inappropriate antics.
1. Chapter 1: Try again

So, this is more of my random thinking. What if Deadpool was hired to help deal with the increasing White Fang problem? What if he was assigned to help with Team RWBY and wanted a team of his own? This will be more of a goofy and violent story than anything. Deadpool: Damn straight it will! Here's another presentation of this chump's work, starring me, Four Assassins!

Chapter 1: Try Again

Deadpool sat in his now relatively clean apartment, watching TV with his crotch blatantly displayed. "Well it's about damn time Narrator!" Deadpool chuckled as he scratched his groin with his pistol. "We've been waiting for another story since Draco Hunt! By the way, when is the sequel for that coming out?" Sane added "It has been this long, I doubt there will be a sequel." Crazy exclaimed "But it was so good! There should be a sequel!"

"Narrator is doing the collaboration piece that has Victor in it."

"Is he keeping Victor with Blake?"

A voice rumbled through the apartment "That's for me to know, and the readers to find out." Deadpool grumbled "Fine. So… how are things?"

"Let's skip the small talk and start with the story."

Deadpool shrugged and continued watching television as Lilith walked out of the kitchen with a plate with pizza on it. "For those who don't know, Lilith and I started dating in the first story, Two Assassins." Deadpool updated. "This will be the sequel to that, so go along with it." Lilith took a seat in Deadpool's lap and questioned "Who ya talking to?"

"The audience who decided not to read the first story."

"And before?"

"The Narrator. He's giving me a sequel to Two Assassins."

"That's nice. What's this one?"

Deadpool pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. "Let's see." He muttered as he scrolled and Lilith at her pizza. "Here it is. Four Assassins, RWBY/ Deadpool crossover." Lilith questioned with a full mouth "So why is it called Four Assassins?" Deadpool shrugged and replied "Not sure. That's the Narrator's decision."

"Well, what happens next?"

Deadpool scratched his chin and replied "I also don't know that." Sane exclaimed "We just break the fourth wall, not write it." Crazy chuckled "Yeah, we can't write too good." Lilith looked up at the boxes and exclaimed "It's still really weird that I can see these thought boxes." Sane responded "It's weirder that you can hear us too." Crazy added "This whole day is weird." Lilith chuckled "Living with you three is weird, but that's one of the great things about dating you."

Deadpool chuckled "You are so amazing, my little Lily." Lilith rolled her eyes and exclaimed "So do you know what this story is about exactly?" Deadpool opened his mouth and then closed it, replying "I have no idea. Let me check." Deadpool slammed his fist onto the stand next to his chair, bouncing his phone into the air. He grabbed the phone and punched in a few numbers.

The phone rang and a young man answered "Why are you calling me?" Deadpool responded "I'm not sure where to go from here with the plot line."

"First off, there is no plot line. It is going to be a collection of short stories. Secondly, hang up and don't call me again."

The line went dead and Sane commented "Well he was a little rude." Crazy added "Yeah, what a dick." Lilith questioned "Who did you call and why was he rude to you?" Deadpool answered "I called the Narrator to see what I was supposed to do next. He always hates it when I call him, so that's why…" He was cut off by his phone ringing and he answered it. "Hello?" Deadpool answered. "Deadpool speaking." A male voice answered it in a courteous tone "Hello, Mr. Wilson. My name is Professor Ozpin from Beacon Academy. I am calling because I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"There is a certain… problem… that requires your line of work."

"Blah blah blah who do I need to kill?"

"An organization known as the White Fang. They have become an ever increasing problem that very few may be able to deal with."

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a moment."

Deadpool hung up the phone and Lilith questioned "Where are you going?" Deadpool responded "I am going to Beacon Academy to help stop a terrorist organization!" Sane pointed out "We don't even know where Beacon is." Crazy added "We should ask Narrator!" Deadpool scratched the back of his head and grumbled "But he gets mad when we bother him." There was a strange sound behind Deadpool's chair, like a bird had just flown down… in his apartment.

Deadpool looked behind him to see a man in a tan trench coat and a Sunday suit. He had stubble of a beard and medium length black hair. "Hello Deadpool." The man exclaimed in a deep voice. "Ca… Castiel?" Deadpool gasped.

"No Deadpool. It's the Narrator. I have merely chosen this form as a representation of my omnipotent abilities."_"_

Sane added "Also because we call him whenever we get stuck." Crazy laughed "We're like his Winchesters!" Narrator proclaimed "Indeed. I am here to help you travel to Beacon." Deadpool got out of his chair and questioned "Are you going to Angel Zap me?"

"No. I am simply going to shift the settings, taking you to Beacon while Lilith remains here."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm the Narrator. I do what I want."

(Narrator walks over to the edge of the screen and pulls a new image to the screen) Deadpool looks around the very professional office and thinks _"That… was pretty cool."_ The office was a pretty decent size with a nice desk with a computer on it near the back window. There were two large book shelves to his left while pictures covered the wall to his right. There were two chairs in front of the desk and Sane pointed out "We should probably sit down and wait for Professor Ozpin." Deadpool shrugged and took a seat simply waiting for Professor Ozpin to return to his office.

The door eventually opened as Deadpool played on his phone and he looked back to see a man in a green jacket and white hair with a mug in his hand and a cane in the other. "Professor Ozpin I presume?" Deadpool questioned as he stood up and offered his hand. Ozpin sipped from his mug and replied "You responded to my offer very quickly." Ozpin took a seat behind his desk as Deadpool proclaimed "What can I say? Got a bit of an angel on my shoulder." Sane grumbled "And two voices in your head."

Crazy laughed "Just some time with me, myself and myself!" Deadpool questioned "So! On to business!" Ozpin agreed "Indeed. The White Fang have become an ever increasing problem. Seeing as they are a criminal organization and operate underground, normal law enforcement cannot reach them."

"I would like to point out that I am not 'law enforcement' as more of kill the bad guys."

"I understand. I know your methods are… unorthodox, but the level of concern about this group is pushing hands to this point."

"So… you want me to take out key members of the White Fang? Like assassination contracts?"

"Precisely. You will be working with the top Team here at Beacon, Team RWBY."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh. I'm not really a 'team player' but after working with the Thunderbolts, I'll get over it."

Deadpool stood up and the two shook hands as Ozpin proclaimed "Excellent. You may go meet the team now, and Mr. Wilson." Deadpool raised an eyebrow as Ozpin added "These are young girls, Mr. Wilson, very young. I do hope you are able to control yourself or I will find someone else." Deadpool chuckled "I'm actually in a stable in a relationship, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Of course. Have a good day, Mr. Wilson, and good luck on your mission."

Deadpool nodded and started heading for Team RWBY's room. "I wonder what the team will be like." Deadpool pondered out loud. Sane responded "Maybe if we did some actual research before accepting the job, we might have a better idea about what we are working with." Crazy added "But that will ruin the surprise!"

"We will also have to behave ourselves if the entire team is young ladies."

"Oh yeah, if Lilith finds out then we're in big trouble."

Deadpool made it to the door and exclaimed as he knocked "Come on, how bad could it be?" The door opened to reveal a blonde haired girl with huge boobs. Sane, Crazy and Deadpool all grumbled as they stared at the blonde's boobs "Fuck."

Chapter 1 of Four Assassins… COMPLETE! But yes, this will be more of a collection story than anything since Deadpool can't hold plot for shit.

Deadpool: I can hold plot! I had a video game, you know that.

Me: That game barely had any plot. But back to the main point, PM or Review the thoughts or concerns about the chapter.

Deadpool: You'd better say nice things or I'll get you about this!


	2. Chapter 2: Assembling the Team

Chapter 2: Assemble to Team

Deadpool stared at the large breasted blonde girl in front of him and barked at the ceiling "You knew this would happen! You knew what would happen!" The blonde raised an eyebrow at him and questioned "You alright there guy? You seem like you're having a moment of insanity." Sane commented "If only she knew the truth." Crazy laughed "We're crazier than a barrel full of monkeys!" The blonde jumped a bit as the boxes appeared by the man's head.

"What the hell!" She barked. "What are those?" Deadpool looked at his White and Yellow thought boxes, both with "…" in them. "You can see them?" Deadpool questioned as he pointed to his thought boxes. "Yeah, they're kinda hard to miss when they appear out of nowhere." The blonde pointed out. Sane sighed "So we're going to be having more of these moments then."

Crazy cheered "Now maybe more people will talk to us!"

"We're voices in our head… I don't think that is the best psychological solution to our problem."

"Um… what?"

"Never mind."

"So who are you and why are you knocking on my door?" the blonde questioned. Deadpool remembered why he was there and exclaimed "Oh yeah! My name is Deadpool! Aka Wade Wilson, aka the Merc with the Mouth, aka the greatest mercenary ever!" The blonde looked at him with a raised eyebrow and introduced "Well, my name Yang Xiao Long. So what are you doing here?"

"I was hired by Professor Ozpin to take down the White Fang and Team RWBY is going to help me!"

Yang continued to stare at the red suited mercenary with a raised eye brow, unsure if he was joking or if he was serious. Deadpool reached behind him and pulled out a large stack of papers, proclaiming "It's all here in the script." Sane grumbled "First time we've ever gone by the script." Crazy chuckled "Scripts are for squares!"

"Well we need the script for this story since we don't know where to go from here."

"Oh… right."

Deadpool declared "Moving on!" Deadpool forced his way into the room as Yang flipped through the script labelled "Four Assassins". Deadpool looked around the small room to see a pair of improvised bunk beds that could probably kill him. There were three other girls in the room, a small girl in a red cloak, another girl in a white dress, and a girl dressed in black with her face in a book. Sane proclaimed "So much for a team of assassins."

Crazy pointed out "It seems like they would rather get ready for prom." The girl in white jumped out of her seat and barked "And who do you think you are just to barge in here!" Deadpool groaned "Great, we have one of these girls." Sane and Crazy groaned "Perfect." The girl in white questioned "What do you mean 'one of these girls'?"

Deadpool explained "A girl who thinks she's better than everyone else and thinks she can tell people what to do." Sane simplified "A bitch, basically."

"And you two know what we do to bitches."

Deadpool pulled out a pistol and pointed at Weiss as Crazy answered "Kill them!" Deadpool pulled the trigger and a flag came out that said 'BANG' on it in big funny letters. Deadpool looked at the flag as his phone went off. "Hello?" Deadpool answered as he looked at the flag. "No killing main characters." Narrator proclaimed, and then promptly hung up.

Deadpool sighed as he put his phone and pistol away "Looks like you get to live… for now." Weiss looked absolutely stunned at the fact that he pulled a gun on her, mouth still agape. Yang stepped out from behind Deadpool and declared "Yep. This guy is legit. He definitely was hired by Professor Ozpin to take out the White Fang and we are supposed to help him." Weiss recovered from her shock and barked "How are we supposed to work with a psychopath like this!?"

"Well, we work with you… so close enough."

"No one cares for your input, Blondie."

Deadpool spoke up "I do. She has jokes." Deadpool and Yang promptly fist bumped as Weiss huffed. "So what is your name?" The black haired girl questioned from behind her book.

"I am Deadpool! The greatest mercenary ever!"

"Well, I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

The girl in the red cloak hung from her bed and introduced "My name is Ruby Rose, and that is Weiss Schnee. So what does Deadpool mean?" Deadpool responded "Who cares what Deadpool means! It sounds awesome! So… who's ready to go after the White Fang?" Ruby and Yang threw their hands up while Blake kept her face in her book and Weiss crossed her arms. "Do you even know where the White Fang is? Or how many of them will be there? Do you even have a plan?"

"Well, my plan is find them and kill them all! That's the plan."

"You will surely be outnumbered and out gunned."

"That's why I carry these two when I run out of ammo."

Deadpool pulled out his katanas and swung them a bit, careful not to cut down his teammates. "And if they kill you?" Weiss questioned. Deadpool responded as he put his blades away "Easy! I can't die!" He pulled his pistol back out, the flag now gone, and shot himself in the side of the head. Ruby screamed as red splattered against Weiss' white dress, Blake's eyes wide and Yang's mouth hung open.

The team stared at the body that laid on the ground, horrified that the mercenary that just walked in was now dead. Deadpool jumped to his feet and proclaimed "See! I can't die!" All of the girls stared at him with wide eyes and mouths agape at the fact that he just blew his brains out and was still standing. "All you did was freak them out." Sane updated. "You didn't prove anything other than we're insane and immortal." Deadpool continued to look around the room in the uncomfortable silence until he proclaimed "So yeah… there's that. Anyway… White Fang… yeah."

The girls eventually regained their composure and took a seat to try and take in the information they just received. Deadpool took a seat to give the girls a moment until Ruby questioned "So you really can't die? How did that happen?"

"Because me and Thanos are both in love with Lady Death so Thanos put a curse on me that prevents me from dying. This way, the two of us can never be together."

"That's so sad. How do you cope with that?"

"By getting other girls. Right now I've got a fire cracker named Lilith and daym is she hot!"

Crazy agreed "Hell YES she is!" Sane added "Indeed she is." Ruby looked a little surprised by Deadpool's response and his thought boxes additions. Deadpool declared "So! The White Fang… who is ready to go on a killing spree?" The room grew disturbingly quiet as Deadpool went on "What? Did the four of you really think that I am here to be _diplomatic_? I'm not the Merc with the Mouth because I talk a lot."

"That's exactly why we're known as the Merc with the Mouth." Sane grumbled. "Yeah! We make a lot of jokes!" Crazy laughed. "Couldn't we find a way to do this without killing people?" Blake questioned. "We could try diplomacy."

"But that's no fuuuuuuuun."

Deadpool sighed "Ugh, looks like this is going to be a problem." He scratched his chin in sporadic thought until a light bulb appeared over his head, cheering "I have an idea! Suddenly, there was a knock at the door!" All of the girls looked to the door as there was a knock at the door, just as Deadpool called. The door opened to reveal a young man of at least 20 wearing a black jacket with a grey stripe down the center. He was also wearing a black Skyrim hat and dirty blue jeans.

An M9 pistol was attached to his right hip while an M4 carbine was slung over his right shoulder. A pair of black Oakley sunglasses covered his eyes as he held out his arms. "How the FUCK did you break the fourth wall this goddamn hard?" the young man shouted. "How did you break the fourth wall so hard that I was dragged into this story and not appear like Castiel?" Deadpool stood up and introduced "Ladies, I'd like you to meet ChiefD3m0n1c, aka the Narrator!"

"I don't give a shit what you call me. How the FUCK did you do this?"

"How vulgar." Weiss grumbled as she crossed her arms. "I don't need your shit Weiss." Narrator snapped as he pulled out his pistol. Narrator pointed the weapon at Deadpool and put three rounds into his chest. Deadpool fell to the ground as the girls screamed, Narrator holstering his pistol as Deadpool writhed on the ground. Deadpool got up as Narrator pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"So who are you?" Blake questioned, finally setting the book down. "Are you a god?" Narrator scratched his chin and replied "No… yes… somewhere in between. Anything I want to happen can and will happen. No arguments, discussions or anything."

"You can do anything?"

Weiss argued "I doubt he can do anything." Narrator raised an eyebrow and questioned "You dare question my power?"

"I do, actually. Prove it."

Narrator smiled evilly and replied "Fine. Have you ever heard of the term Freezer Burn? And I'm not talking about what happens when you leave something in the freezer for too long." Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, even the thought boxes had a ",:I" icon in their boxes. Narrator raised his right hand and snapped, seeming to cause Yang and Weiss to falter a bit. The two shook their heads to try and shake whatever Narrator did to them. When Weiss and Yang looked up, their eyes met and smiles spread across their faces.

Weiss flicked some of her loose hair back as Yang stood up and ran her fingers through the top of her hair. "Hey there Weiss." Yang proclaimed in a flirty tone as she took a few steps towards Weiss. Weiss batted her eyelashes at Yang as Yang placed her hands on Weiss' hips, pushing her against the dresser. "What's going on?" Ruby questioned in an uncomfortable tone as Yang practically threw Weiss onto the top of the dresser. Blake tried to scoot closer to the wall as Weiss reached up and ran her fingers through Yang's long hair.

"Freezer Burn is the name of a pairing or shipping…" Narrator proclaimed, a sly smile never leaving his face, "between Yang and Weiss." At the sound of their names, Yang and Weiss immediately embraced each other, lips locking together as Yang pulled Weiss as close to her as possible and Weiss wrapping her arms around Yang's neck to pull her as deep into the kiss as possible. Ruby and Blake looked horribly uncomfortable as Weiss wrapped her legs around Yang's waist and Yang brought one hand to the back of Weiss' neck. Deadpool watched the two with an intrigued curiosity as Sane proclaimed "We are oddly aroused by this." Crazy cheered "This is really HOT!"

"Can you please make this stop?" Ruby questioned uncomfortably. "This is incredibly awkward to see my sister making out with the girl she hates." Narrator looked to the two making out and proclaimed "Yeah, it is a little awkward. Alright, I'll make it stop." Narrator raised his right hand and snapped, causing Yang and Weiss to stop their embrace. The two looked at each other, lips still locked, and then shot apart. Yang immediately ran to the bathroom and grabbed the mouthwash as Weiss furiously rubbed her mouth against her sleeve.

"Alright! Whatever you say goes!" Weiss spat. "Just don't ever do that again!" Narrator and Deadpool started laughing their asses off as Yang walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth. Deadpool and Narrator calmed themselves and Narrator sighed "Alright Deadpool, I know why you called me here." Deadpool questioned "Really?"

"Yes. You want a team of assassins to help you kill the White Fang while Team RWBY does the intel gathering and moments like that since they are reluctant to kill."

"That's exactly what I wanted! Thank you Santa!"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now."

Narrator got up and headed for the door. He stopped just before and looked over his left shoulder, proclaiming "Oh yeah, something for you Blake." Blake raised an eyebrow as Narrator lifted his right hand and snapped. She braced herself for whatever Narrator did to her, but nothing happened that she could tell. "What did you do?" Blake questioned.

"I'll tell you what my DM tells me whenever I ask him something… don't worry about it."

Narrator opened the door and exclaimed "Deadpool, your team will show up in the next chapter. I'm calling it Mercenary, Terminator, Paladin and Assassin. I know you'll enjoy the team I've assembled for you." Narrator walked out and closed the door, leaving the group in a silence. "What a maniacal genius." Sane grumbled "Leaving cliff hangers for days." Deadpool looked to Blake and questioned "Exactly, like what did he do to Blake?" Everyone looked to Blake, who looked really worried about what was to come.

EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOSIOOOOOOOOONS! There is chapter 2 of Four Assassins! Hope y'all enjoyed this story as it tore down the fourth wall and even dragged me into the story. As to what I did to Blake? Like I said… don't worry about it.

Deadpool: TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!

Me: NEVER!

Deadpool: You'll break… they always do. Anyway, PM or review the story to let Capt. Asshole know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3: MTPA

Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, was on vacation for a bit and working hard on the collaboration piece by SOVIETxEAGLE (RWBY: Team VAND, check it out)

Chapter 3

Mercenary

Terminator

Paladin

Assassin

Deadpool sat in Team RWBY's room while they had a team meeting in the hallway about their new companion and omnipotent watcher. "I don't trust the mercenary one bit." Weiss exclaimed. "He barely seems stable and he has some kind of god on his side!" Ruby nervously looked around and exclaimed "You might not want to shout out something like that… the Narrator will hear you."

"So what if he hears me! What is he going to do?"

Weiss threw her hand over her mouth and frantically looked around to see if Narrator had appeared before them. "We don't know, and that's the main problem." Blake pointed out. "His methods are erratic and unpredictable, we… don't even know what he has planned for me." Everyone grew quiet and avoided eye contact with each other. The Narrator had done something to Blake, but didn't say what and whatever he did wasn't immediately apparent, so everything was up in the air. There was an awkward silence when there was the sound of a large bird landing… in the middle of the hallway.

They all turned to see a man in a trench coat wearing a dirty suit and the man looked as though he hadn't shaved in a while. "I have plans for all of you, but right now time is short." The man replied with a gravelly voice. "We must make haste, the White Fang are on the move." The man opened the door to their room without a key and Deadpool simply walked out. "Are we ready to get moving Cas?" Deadpool questioned.

"Indeed, we are ready to move."

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet my team of badasses!"

The man called Cas shook his head and questioned "Do the rest of you require anything before we make our move on the enemy?" All of the girls raised their eyebrows and Weiss replied "We need our weapons." Cas raised his hand and snapped his fingers, all of the girl's weapons appearing in their hands. "Time is short. We are leaving." Cas exclaimed before snapping again. The girls looked around their new surroundings to see that they were at the docks where the White Fang attempted to steal a large shipment of Dust from the Schnee Corporation.

"What are we doing here?" Ruby questioned. "Are the White Fang stealing more Dust?" Castiel nodded and explained "They require more Dust for the new weapon they are creating. They have made an army, so we will need an army."

"Can't you just… make the White Fang go away? You can do anything you want."

"That would make a bad story, now head to the left side of the crate field with Deadpool. You will wait there until the signal is given."

Ruby opened her mouth, but Deadpool grabbed her hood, picked her up and proclaimed "Come one Red. We have a plan to execute!" Sane chimed in "This is a terrible plan, which we will somehow screw up and turn into a good plan." Crazy laughed "Yeah! That's how it always goes!" Ruby questioned "What do you mean by that?" Deadpool replied "Don't worry about it!"

The two continued until they were out of view of the rest of the group. As soon as they were out of sight, Castiel proclaimed "Yang, you will take the frontlines here and wait for the Paladin. He will be landing shortly. Weiss, you will take the right side and wait for the Terminator. Blake, hold the rooftops and you will be joined by the Assassin." All of the girls raised their eyebrows as the man disappeared with the sound of a bird taking off. "Well, looks like we've got our assignments." Blake proclaimed as he placed a hand on Gambol Shroud. "I'm heading to my spot." Weiss and Yang exchanged looks and Weiss simply left without saying a word. The two had been weird around each other since they were basically tricked into tongue wrestling in front of everyone.

Yang took her spot and waited for the Paladin to show up. Eventually, a few airships flew into view and began to deploy White Fang grunts. Yang stood up, but stayed behind cover to avoid being spotted. She watched as the grunts started to hook up the supply crates and prepare to carry them off, but she was stuck waiting for some Paladin. Yang knew nothing of what this guy could do, so she naturally assumed she was going to do most of the work. Yang watched the White Fang work for a while and quietly snarled "Fuck this. I'm going in there myself."

Yang ran out from cover and charged the White Fang, giving away her position and having the White Fang see her. They raised their weapons and were about to fire, when the sound of something falling from the sky distracted everyone. They all looked up to see a large ball of fire only 50 feet from falling right on top of the White Fang. The ball crashed with a fiery explosion and sent the White Fang members flying. Yang shielded herself from the blast since she was far enough away to avoid being thrown from her feet.

Once the blast wore off, Yang saw a man standing at least 7 feet tall and wore black armor. It appeared like it was riot armor, but the helmet seemed more like a visor and he had weapons for days. Two pistols were set into a plate on his chest, a large revolver with fore grip on his right hip, a machine pistol on his other hip, an SMG on his right thigh, another SMG on his other thigh, a shot gun in the small of his back with the stock pointing to the left, yet another SMG on the back of his left shoulder, another revolver behind his right shoulder, two katanas crossing his back (one red, the other blue), a machete attached to his left arm and finally held a large assault rifle in his right hand. The man gripped the assault rifle with his other hand and began unloading it into the White Fang members, turning them into hamburger. Several more White Fang members tried to jump the man from behind, but he was quick.

He continued to fire the assault rifle and grabbed one of the katanas from his back and clashed blades with the White Fang. Yang took the element of surprise and cracked one of the Fang in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. The other two were surprised by the attack, giving the man an opening and slicing the Fang he was fighting in half. The remaining White Fang was then gunned down by the man's massive weapon. A horde of White Fang appeared around a group of canisters and charged the two with weapons drawn.

The man raised his rifle and pulled the trigger, causing the weapon to click. "Son of a BITCH!" the man barked as he threw down his weapon and grabbed the pistols. He pulled them out and began firing, the sound blaring more than a pistol should. Any White Fang that were hit by the bullets were thrown back like they had been hit by the assault rifle. He continued to fire until both of his pistols jammed and stopped firing.

The man didn't hesitate to drop the pistols and pull the katanas from his back land charge the White Fang. Yang followed him and delivered a punch straight to one of the members face while the man slashed White Fang into pieces. The man's speed and strength were unparalleled… they were unnatural from what a normal person could do. For every White Fang member she brought down, the man brought down five. The horde didn't last very long against the two as they tore through the ranks with ease.

As soon as the fighting ended, the man sheathed his katanas and headed back to his weapons that he left on the ground. Yang went over to him as he put his assault rifle on his back and grabbed his pistols. The slides fell off as soon as he picked them up with bits of metal falling with them. The man took a seat and sighed heavily, staring at the remains of his pistols in his hands. Yang looked over his shoulder and she swore she heard him sniff like he was about to cry.

"Do you need a minute?" Yang questioned with a confused tone. "Yeah." The man replied. "I've had these pistols for so long… and I knew this day would come. I just thought I'd be ready for it." The man set the grips in his plate and grabbed the broken slides. He put the slides in his belt and sighed "So do you know where I can find Deadpool the Mercenary? I was told I had to find him." Yang replied "Yeah, I do. He told me to meet a guy called the Paladin. Would that be you?"

"I sure as hell am. Name's Gabriel, Gabriel the Paladin. Who are you?"

"Yang Xiao Long. So how did you get roped into this entire scheme?"

"Because I'm awesome… and I was told I would be getting paid."

Yang shrugged and replied "That's cool. The instructions were…" Gabriel's shoulders slouched back and he groaned "Instructions? Ugh! That sucks! I was told that I could just do what I wanted!"

"We just have to wait for the signal."

"Oh…okay… so what's the signal?"

"Beats me. I thought you would know."

The two stared at each other and sighed "Fuck."

O00000O00000O

Weiss waited on the right side of the harbor as she was instructed. She had learned _not _to question what the Narrator told her what to do… or suffer the consequences. Weiss shuddered at the thought of the Narrator exerting his power again and in… inappropriate ways. Weiss was walking through the canisters when she heard someone running along a canister, the clangs of boots giving it away. Weiss turned with her weapon drawn and looked up for someone to be running along the canisters.

There was nothing, not even the sounds anymore… just silence. Weiss readied herself for whatever was about to come at her, and she was ready for when it did. Weiss spun and intercepted the blunt object that was aimed for the back of her head. All Weiss saw was an orange blur as she deflected each blow from the blunt object. It was some kind of staff that clanged against her rapier with ferocious speed and aggression, but Weiss had a hard time telling what from what.

She finally caught the attacker's weapon and threw him back, giving her a good look at the person. The man stood about 7 foot tall and was completely covered in orange and black armor. He wore a helmet that covered and contoured to his head leaving only a single eye revealed. He wore two large plates that covered his shoulders and upper arm and bracers on his forearms. The armor he wore was scaled, probably to allow for better movement.

There was a belt diagonally across his chest with several pouches and another along his waist. The man had two katanas on his back and a collapsible bow staff in his hand. "Who are you?" Weiss questioned sine the man didn't immediately attack her. "Why are you here?" Weiss stared into the single blue eye she could see as he replied "Isn't it obvious? Killing you." The man shot forward and the two began to clash weapons once again.

Weiss was amazed at the man's speed, most people couldn't keep up with her speed. His attacks were quick and aggressive, he was right when he said he was here to kill her. She knew that she couldn't continue fighting the man like this, it was draining her stamina. Weiss thought fast and brought out one of her holding glyphs and trapped the man's weapon, giving her a moment to get away from the assassin. She brought up another glyph and jumped onto the top of the canisters, giving her a means of escape.

She ran along the canisters until something shot ahead of her and impaled a canister. Weiss was then struck in the back and fell forward, hearing the clang of boots on the canister. Weiss shot up to see the assassin let go of some kind of pistol and draw one of his katanas. Weiss readied herself and then flew forward, hoping that her weapon would impale the assassin but she knew it wouldn't work. The assassin deflected the blow and the two began to exchange swings.

Weiss was putting all of her training into her fight as the two moved back and forth across the canisters. Weiss was able to get a locking glyph around the assassin's leg and knock him off of the canister. Weiss thought she was in the clear when she lost sight of the assassin, but that vanished when she heard a clang and looked back to see the assassin swing up and land behind her. The assassin had vaulted himself using his bow staff to create a bar and swing himself up, very clever. The assassin dropped down with a katana swing, but Weiss blocked it just in time.

The two were at it again, exchanging blow after blow after blow, hoping that one of them would land an actual strike. Weiss was starting to tire until the assassin jumped back and dropped something at her feet, a flash bang. Weiss shielded herself and was deafened by the blast, but was then thrown to her back. A boot was pressed to her throat and she regained her vision to see the assassin holding his katana by the side of her head. "50 million dollars." The assassin grumbled. "50 million, for some spoiled brat who believes that she is a fighter. A bit over priced if you ask me, but I really don't care."

He raised his katana and was about to behead Weiss… until a phone started to ring. The assassin groaned "Of all the times to…" He put the katana on his back and pulled out a phone, then putting it to the side of his helmet. "I'm busy." The assassin barked. "With work! Why… how much? Hmm… I'll take it." The assassin hung up the phone and sighed "Looks like it is your lucky day Schnee, someone just bought out the old contractor." The assassin took his boot from Weiss' throat and held out his hand to her.

Weiss looked at the assassin's hand and reluctantly took it, having the assassin help her to her feet and then the assassin handing her Myrtenaster. Weiss put her rapier on her side and questioned "What do you mean someone bought out the old contractor?" The assassin replied "Someone is paying better for me to protect you rather than kill you."

"Very well. What should I call you?"

"Deathstroke. Simple as that."

"Very well. Mr. Deathstroke, we are to wait here until we receive the signal."

Deathstroke simply nodded and took a seat on the edge of the canister, and the two simply waited.

O00000O00000O

Blake went to her designated spot and waited for the one called Assassin. Blake moved silently as White Fang members hooked up canisters to the airships. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and thought _"I can't just sit here and let them steal these canisters."_ Blake was about to strike at the White Fang, but then something strange happened; it started to snow. All of the White Fang members were looking up at the snow falling around them, just as confused as Blake was.

Once there was a decent amount of snow on the ground, all of the flakes stopped in midair. The White Fang looked at each other with confused look until the snow clustered together and speared each of the members. All of the members dropped to the ground with holes in their chests, blood painting the snow red. Blake wasn't sure what just happened until she felt a blade press to her throat. "Do not make a move." The Assassin exclaimed. "If you do, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Blake gulped and replied "I understand."

"What is your name girl? You will tell me your name girl. Answer me right now."

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

She felt the blade leave her throat as the Assassin replied "Thank you for sharing. I have no need to kill you. I am your ally." Blake turned to see a woman wearing a black skin tight suit that was missing its left arm sleeve. The woman had blue tattoos going down her left arm and stopped at her palm. The helmet was more like a visor and she held a katana with a white blade in her hand. "Who are you?" Blake questioned, still unsure of the Assassin.

"My name is Zer0. The world's greatest assassin. Nice to meet you Blake."

"So… you are the Assassin?"

"I was not the one. But I am here to help you. I'm the Assassin."

"Okay, I guess you will work."

The Assassin nodded and then vanished from her sight, but Blake could tell she was moving. Zer0 was moving along the canisters and Blake silently followed her, hoping she knew where she was going. Zer0 reappeared on the top of a group of canisters and Blake silently jumped up to her. The two were watching over a group of White Fang that had Ruby and Deadpool surrounded. "We need to help them. Are you prepared to fight them? You will have no choice." Zer0 pointed out.

"I'm ready." Blake proclaimed as she drew her weapon. Zer0 nodded and her helmet started a countdown "3…2…1…" She jumped down and sliced off the head of a White Fang member, her helmet projecting "0". Blake jumped after her and cut another White Fang member in half, causing the others to look over at her and give Ruby and Deadpool an opening. Deadpool pulled out his dual SMGs and began unloading the clips into the White Fang members while Ruby slashed and swung at them.

Blake noticed Zer0's finesse when it came to fighting, her movements were fluid and precise like she had trained for this kind of combat. Blake blocked one of the Fang's attacks, but another caught her side and caused her to drop to one knee. She saw both members raise their blades and prepare to end her when they were both stabbed though the chest, one katana and the other an ice blade. Zer0 removed her blades from the Fangs and barked "We are outnumbered! I will finish them all off! Stay in the circle!" Blake noticed the circle that was cut in the ground around Ruby, Deadpool, Blake and Zer0.

Zer0 put her katana away and dissipated the ice spike, then her tattoos started to glow a very bright blue. The air seemed to become incredibly chilled as Zer0 raised her arms, the wind seeming to pick up around her. That's when things started to get weird, Zer0 started to slowly rise into the air and snowflakes start to develop. Zer0 seemed to be conjuring up a snow storm as some of the snow accumulated to her back, creating wings made of ice. The snow around them created a shield, preventing any Fang from attacking, shooting or getting to them period.

Zer0 was about ten feet off the ground when she curled herself into a ball… and then threw her extremities out, causing the wall of snow to shoot out. Blake watched as the wall expanded, leaving massive ice spikes in its wake, spearing all of the Fang as it expanded. The wall expanded with a 100ft radius, practically covering the harbor in ice spikes and bodies. Zer0 floated back down to the ground and sighed "And thus ends the trick." Yang and Weiss returned with, who Blake could assume was, the Paladin and the Terminator.

Deadpool turned to the Terminator and exclaimed "Deathstroke." The man known as Deathstroke glared at Deadpool and replied "Deadpool. Last time I saw you I blew your brains out."

"You did… now I can't do math."

Sane grumbled "We never could do math to begin with." Crazy muttered "Numbers make our head hurt." Deathstroke and the Paladin looked at the boxes that appeared in the air, Deathstroke exclaimed "That's new." Paladin grumbled "That's weird." Yang shrugged and exclaimed "So this is Gabriel, the Paladin. Guy is a one man army."

"That's what they called me during the war."

"What war?"

"Nomen War… you guys haven't had a Nomen War?"

"What's a Nomen?"

"Nasty bastards that live on Mars. You don't want to deal with them, trust me."

Everyone looked at each other and Deadpool cheered "Yay! My team of badass assassins are here!" Gabriel pointed out "I'm not really an assassin, I'm a bounty hunter."

"Close enough! Wait…"

Deadpool went over to Zer0 and questioned "Why are you here? Where's your dad?" Zer0 responded out of her usual fashion "Dad says, and I quote, I am getting too old for your Uncle Wade's bullshit… you deal with him. So I'm here." Deadpool shrugged and replied "I guess that makes sense… welcome to the team!" Deathstroke questioned "Now that all this crap is out of the way, why are we here exactly?" There was the familiar whooshing sound of a bird landing and the man called Castiel landed in between all of them.

"You are here to rid this place of the White Fang. They have become a nuisance and must be taken care of." Castiel proclaimed. "These jokers? We'll be done in no time!" Gabriel laughed.

"These were just foot soldiers, hardly worth the time you put into them. Soon, you will face larger threats. The White Fang are building an army… so we will build our own army."

Everyone exchanged looks and then Deadpool questioned "Who will we need?" Castiel turned towards him and replied "Everyone."

BOOM! Apologies for the time it took to get this story out. Been busy with a lot of stuff and haven't had the time to write. RECOMMENDATION TIME! Go check out RWBY: Team Vanguard, following Victor Roman (my OC), Alexi Muratov (roosterteethfanatic), Nigel Holland (Collaboration character), and Deveraux Mercer (SOVIETxEAGLE) as they combat the challenges of Beacon and repeatedly attempt to kill each other. Also check out Titans of Remnant (my story) as Titans move across Remnant and fight Grimm and other evil cahracters. PM or Review any thoughts or concerns with the chapter.

-Chief


	4. Chapter 4: Assassins at Beacon

Heyo! (Man I haven't done that in a while) Chief here delivering your useless Author Note of the story! There is really no point to this other than… well… nothing! NEW CHAPTER! GUITAR SOLO!

Chapter 4: Assassins at Beacon

The day started normally for Team RWBY on Monday… started normally. The day itself would be nothing close to normal. (Deadpool: Oooooo. Foreshadowing are we? Narrator: This is exactly what I was talking about.) All of the girls were up and changed into their Beacon uniforms, ready to head for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Ruby answered it to find a girl about Blake's height with long black hair with a blue streak going down the left side. She was wearing the Beacon uniform and had blue eyes and pale skin.

"Morning everyone." The girl greeted as she walked in like she lived in the room. "Nice to see everyone is awake and ready for the day." The girl took a seat at the table and pulled out a white book with silver pages. "Excuse me." Weiss proclaimed in her usual uppity tone. "What do you think you are doing?" Without looking away from her book, the girl proclaimed "My job. Do you have a problem with that? Ice Queen?"

"Why you! The sheer nerve you have to just waltz in here!"

"You know what you are missing Ice Queen? Your little crown of ice."

The girl raised her left hand and spun a finger in the air, the room's temperature suddenly dropping. Ice started to form around Weiss' head until it took the shape of a crown. Everyone stared at the girl in shock, especially Weiss, who threw the ice crown off of her head immediately. "Please take a note, Mrs. Schnee." The girl proclaimed as she stood up. "The only reason you still live is because I've been specifically instructed _not_ to kill you." Weiss stared at the girl in fear and questioned "Who _are_ you?"

"We have met before. But I did not look like this. I am assassin."

Blake looked away from her book and nearly shouted "You're… Zer0?!" Zer0 smiled and replied "When I'm on the job I'm Zer0, but when you see me publicly, you can call me Angel." The room was quiet until Ruby complimented "That's a really pretty name."

"Why thank you Ruby. Shouldn't we be grabbing breakfast?"

"Right! Why don't you join us?"

"I was planning on it, since I'm wearing the uniform I will also be attending classes with you."

All of the girls gathered their belongings and headed to the cafeteria, which was pretty full already. The team plus Angel sat down and ate their breakfast. "So 'Angel'," Yang proclaimed with air quotes, "if that is your real name. Why are you doing this job instead of your dad like Deadpool said?" Angel ate her French toast and replied "Like I told Uncle Wade, dad is getting old and doesn't have the same patience like he used to. That and I need the money for school and other bills that me and my boyfriend need to pay." Weiss interjected "You? Have a boyfriend?"

"Indeed I do. We've dated for almost three years and we moved in together."

Angel reached into her bag and pulled out a picture for everyone to see. It was of Angel in a dark blue shirt and blue jeans standing with her arm around a boy. He stood the same height as her and had short dark hair. His shirt was grey and wore oil speckled pants, but that wasn't the biggest thing about him. The biggest thing was that his forearms were completely robotic and one of his eyes were red while the other was brown.

Angel took the picture back and stared at it with a loving smile, sighing "He's such an amazing guy. I'm still surprised that we've been together this long." Angel looked around to see all of Team RWBY giving her a strange look, prompting her to question "Strange to see an assassin have feeling for someone?" All of Team RWBY nodded as Angel put the picture away. Jaune and Pyrrha joined Team RWBY, Jaune greeting "Morning everyone. Who's the new girl?" Ruby introduced "This is Angel… Angel… you didn't tell us a last name."

Angel responded "Assaren. Angel Assaren." Jaune was about to say something when a gruff voice exclaimed "Assaren? Nice last name." They all turned to see a very tall man with spiked black hair and dark shadow. His jacket was black and his white shirt looked like he pulled it from the laundry basket. His jeans were stained with god knows what and his jacket sleeves were pulled up to his elbows.

He took a seat next to Angel and questioned "Is it because your mom is a Siren and your dad is an Assassin?" Angel rolled her eyes and exclaimed "At least I have a last name, Gabriel." All of Team RWBY looked at Gabriel with wide eyes, Yang exclaiming "_You're _the Paladin?" Gabe put his thumb on his chin and pointer finger up his jaw line, proclaiming "Didn't expect me to be stud, did you?"

"Not in the slightest!"

Angel rolled her eyes again, Gabe replying "Come on Snow Angel, don't hate the ladies who like me just because you have a fetish for cyborgs." Angel's face lit up as she barked "I do NOT have a fetish!" Angel continued to eat her breakfast as Gabe laughed out loud while everyone else chuckled. "So, who are these guys?" Gabriel questioned as he started picking food off of other people's plates. "My name is Jaune Arc." He introduced as he sat down next to Ruby.

Pyrrha sat down next to Blake and introduced "My name is Pyrrha Nikos." Gabe gave Pyrrha a slight nod while Angel responded "Nice to meet you Pyrrha." Blake looked out the corner of her eye and saw Pyrrha, and she instantly felt a little nervous with Pyrrha so close. _"Pyrrha looks really pretty today… WAIT WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Blake thought. Blake went back to her book and Pyrrha questioned "Are you all right Blake? You seem a little flush."

"What? Yes, I'm fine."

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" The familiar voice of Deadpool shouted as he flew through one of the windows to the cafeteria. Deadpool did a flip and landed on the table, proud of his successful entrance with his chest pushed out. "I can't believe that actually worked." Sane grumbled. "That was awesome!" Crazy cheered. "Only way to make an entrance is a dramatic one!" Deadpool declared as an American flag hung behind him and flapped in the wind.

"Are you done?" Angel questioned as she finished her breakfast. Deadpool looked up at Gabriel, who was standing on a ladder and held the flag that flapped behind him. "Are we good?" Deadpool questioned. "I think we got the shot." Gabriel answered as he started to fold the flag up. Deadpool looks to the screen and questions "Did you get the shot?" (Camera turns to show a movie set, Narrator sitting in the director's chair) "Why is there a movie set if this is a story?" Narrator questions.

Narrator starts flicking his hand, the camera turning back to the cafeteria. "What just happened?" Yang questioned as she looked around. "It's easier if you just don't question him." Angel pointed out as she stood up and walked away. "We should be getting to class." Ruby pointed out as she got up. Everyone agreed and started heading for Weapons Training class, which was being taught by some new instructor.

The group headed into the class room to find that the back wall was covered with weapons, from guns and blades to different heavy machine guns and rocket launchers. The group took a seat while Gabriel went to the front of the classroom, leaning on the desk and looking over the entire class. "Morning class." Gabriel proclaimed. "I'm your instructor, Mr. Paladin, and I'm going to teach you about weapons." Gabriel went to the back wall as Weiss raised her hand, questioning "Mr. Paladin." Gabriel pulled a pistol off the wall and fired a round at Weiss, missing her by an inch to her left.

"Please hold all questions until I ask if anyone as any questions." Gabriel exclaimed as he put the pistol on the wall. He faced the class again and exclaimed "Weapons. Why do you think we need a class about them, anyone?" Angel raised her hand and Gabriel sighed "Not you. Someone else." Ruby raised her hand and Gabriel pointed out "Ruby. What do you think?" Ruby answered "Because we should learn the various types of weapons and different ways to use them in a team?"

"Exactly, good on you. That is exactly why this class exists. Now…"

Cardin Winchester interrupted "Why are you teaching this class?" Gabriel pulled a machete off the wall and promptly threw it at Cardin, taking some hair off the side of his head. "I said hold all questions." Gabriel repeated. "Next weapon I grab will not miss. Everyone understand?" All of the students nodded, all afraid for their lives at the moment. Gabriel grabbed a large assault rifle and exclaimed "Every weapon has its ups and downs and practical uses. Heavy weapons can be used for suppressive fire, or removal of a large field of targets." Deadpool, who was sitting in the back, questioned "But what about…"

Gabriel raised the rifle and put several rounds into Deadpool's chest, dropping him to the ground with the screams of students. "Relax!" Gabriel exclaimed as he put the rifle back. "He's fine. On with class." Deadpool groaned as he rose from the ground "You didn't have to shoot me." Gabriel continued on with class, and it was pretty educational for being taught by a bounty hunter. The class ended and the students began to file, Gabriel remaining behind to take care of his guns.

Angel and Deadpool walked with the group, but Deadpool decided he wanted to kill things instead of going to class and left. Pyrrha walked next to Blake and questioned "Hey Blake, can I ask you something?" Blake looked to Pyrrha and responded "Sure, what is it?"

"There is a new café that just opened up and I was wondering of you would join me in trying it."

"Sure Pyrrha, that sounds fun."

"Excellent, meet there for lunch?"

"Sure, it's a date."

Blake threw her hand over her mouth and felt her face turn horribly red as everyone turned to look at her and Pyrrha, whose face was also red. "Well now, did I just hear what I think I just heard?" Yang questioned. "It's just a phrase." Blake pointed out. "It's not an actual date, right Pyrrha?" Pyrrha responded "Right, we're just two friends who are trying out a new café. That's it." Yang had her characteristic _"Yeah, sure" _and put her hands on her hips.

"It's okay if you two date." Angel pointed out. "There is nothing wrong with a same sex relationship. I have a friend who is lesbian and she's a wonderful person." Everyone looked at Angel with raised eyebrows, but she simply shrugged it off and continued to walk down the hallway. The group moved to their next class, except for Blake who used the excuse that she need to use the restroom. Blake went down a hall and shouted "NARRATOR!"

She turned to see Narrator as she last saw him, only he carried an M-240 instead of the M4 he had before. "What is it Blake?" Narrator questioned as he set the large machine gun down. "Why am I so nervous around Pyrrha?" Blake questioned.

"I don't need to answer a question you already know the answer to."

"Let me rephrase the question, why did _you_ make me so nervous around Pyrrha?"

Narrator smiled and replied "Because I'm an evil genius and a high functioning sociopath. Also, I thought it would be good." Blake scowled at Narrator and questioned "Why are you doing this?" Narrator put his arm around her shoulders and exclaimed "I'm not doing anything. It's all you doing this. Besides, isn't Pyrrha just great?" Blake tilted her head a bit and agreed "Yeah, she is."

"She's really pretty."

"She is pretty."

"A really great fighter."

"Pyrrha is the four time Mistral Champion."

"So it's all good!"

Narrator patted Blake's shoulder and vanished as quickly as he came, but left his machine gun. Blake looked around, and then back at the weapon laid abandoned on the ground. Narrator reappeared and grabbed his weapon, chuckling "Almost forgot this. Flight Chief would have been _piiiiiiiised._ Enjoy your date with Pyrrha!" Narrator vanished once again, leaving Blake alone in the hall once again. Blake shrugged and headed towards class, and immediately ran into Pyrrha.

"Sorry Blake." Pyrrha apologized. "You were gone for a while." Blake felt her cheeks turn a little pink as she replied "Thank you for your concern Pyrrha."

"It isn't a problem Blake. Come one, we have a class to get to."

Pyrrha and Blake headed to class, both exchanging quick looks and small smiles as they walked.

**A/N:** So there is your new chapter of Four Assassins! Some of you may be wondering, where was Deathstroke? Well, the answer to that is…

Deathstroke: I don't do schools.

Gabriel: Why was I teaching a class?

Angel: I always hated school

Deadpool: AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!

Narrator: And the Author Note just became a group discussion… awesome.

Deadpool: Blake and Pyrrha together… nice. (Narrator and Deadpool fist bump)

Angel: You two are morons. Regardless, PM or review your thoughts on the chapter and enjoy the rest of your day.


	5. Chapter 5: New in Town

Deadpool: What up everyone? Just doing the intro for today since the Narrator is a little… tied up… at the moment. (Camera pans left to show Narrator tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth)(Deadpool moves the camera back) You didn't see that. Now, here's a new chapter for all of you.

Chapter 5: New in Town

Pyrrha and Blake walked through the town of Vale and headed to the new café they planned on going to. They would have gone yesterday, but there was an incident involving explosives, guns and a large amount of ice spikes just before lunch. The two chatted about classes, especially the new Weapons Tactics class taught by Mr. Paladin, which was actually pretty informative. Although Mr. Paladin did receive a word from Professor Ozpin about nearly killing several students who were simply asking questions. The two rounded the corner to see the new café, "Hunter's Rest".

"This place seems nice." Blake exclaimed as they approached the building. Pyrrha opened the door and gestured for Blake to walk through with a smile. Blake walked through and exclaimed "Thank you Pyrrha." Pyrrha smiled as Blake walked through for two basic reasons. One, it was the polite and courteous thing to do, and second, get a nice view of Blake's butt. The two got into line and started to look over the menu to decide what they wanted.

"So what are you thinking Blake?" Pyrrha questioned. "I was thinking a nice black coffee." Blake shrugged and replied "Some Jasmine tea sounds nice right now."

"Feeling a little strung up?"

"Just a bit. These last few days have been pretty hectic. I can just feel the tension in my body."

"Maybe I could give you a massage later?"

Blake looked to Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow, but the thought of Pyrrha giving her a massage did give her a small smile. "That sounds lovely right now." Blake replied, putting a little bit of flirt into her voice. Pyrrha smiled and replied "Maybe later then, say, after we get done with this?"

"Sounds perfect."

The two waited for a few more people to order their drinks when an odd couple walked into the café. They looked like they were in their early fifties, but acted like they had just started dating. The woman had long blue hair that fell past her shoulders and wore a yellow t-shirt with black pants and black combat boots. The woman also had blue tattoos going down her left arm like Angel and azure eyes. The guy was about a foot taller than her and had long black hair like Ren, minus the pink streak.

His skin was pale and wore a black jacket with blue jeans. There was a scar that went down the man's left eye, but didn't seem to take away any vision. The man had his arm around the woman and questioned "So what do you think? I know it's a little different than what we're used to, but it's a new city!" The woman wrapped her arms around the man and replied "So why not try some new things?"

"My thoughts exactly."

The woman nuzzled the man's chest as they took their place in line. Blake and Pyrrha both smiled at the older couple, happy to see that the two were still happy with their relationship. The two ordered their drinks and took a seat at table and started chatting again. "So what do you think about some of the new people around school?" Pyrrha questioned as she added some cream to her coffee. "Well, Deadpool is… well, Deadpool." Blake exclaimed. "Gabriel is a little better, but he is a little obsessive about his weapons."

"What about Deathstroke? I haven't seen much of him around the school."

"Yeah, he doesn't really do schools and none of us know where he goes during the day."

"What about Angel? She seems nice."

Blake nodded and agreed "She really is. Probably the most down to Remnant person in the Assassin Group." Pyrrha was about to say something when the woman from before walked over to them and exclaimed "I'm sorry to jump into your conversation, but did you say Angel?" Blake exclaimed "Indeed, do you know her?"

"I believe I might. Is she about… this tall with black hair and a blue streak in her hair?"

"She does, so you do know her."

"Of course I do! She's my daughter!"

The woman held out her free hand and introduced "Hello, my name is Maya Assaren, and this is my husband Zer0 Assaren." The man named Zer0 walked over with a coffee in his hand and questioned "Who are these two dear?"

"These are friends of Angel!"

"Angel has friends?"

Maya smirked as she lightly back handed his chest as he chuckled, exclaiming "Be nice." Maya returned to Blake and Pyrrha and apologized "I'm sorry, but we never got your names." Blake introduced "My name is Blake Belladonna, and this is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha smiled and exclaimed "Hello. It is nice to meet you both." Maya took a seat at their table and proclaimed "It's nice to meet you both as well."

Zer0 took a seat and took a sip from his drink as Maya questioned "So what do the two of you do?" Pyrrha answered "We're students at Beacon Academy, the best school for training future huntsman and huntresses." Zer0 questioned "What exactly are you hunting?"

"Well, we train to fight the forces of Grimm. Everyone knows that."

"Not me, or Maya since neither of us are from here."

Blake and Pyrrha exchanged questioning looks as Maya whispered "Zer0, behave." Zer0 shrugged and drank from his cup, replying "What? We aren't from here. So I thought I would ask." Blake questioned "If you aren't from here, then where exactly are you from?" Maya answered "We are from a planet called Pandora. It is a pretty far off world, but the planet has become pretty livable once the Crimson Raiders took control of the planet."

"I see. Is Angel from Pandora?"

Zer0 answered "Indeed she is, and the best assassin on the planet… maybe even the system. Makes me proud." Zer0 had a wide smile on his face as he took another drink. "She's also one of the most powerful Sirens. We've raised her right."

"What parent wouldn't be proud?"

Maya took a drink as Pyrrha questioned "So, you two _trained_ Angel to become an assassin?" Maya responded "Oh no! Zer0 trained her to be an assassin. I trained her on how to harness her Siren powers." Blake asked "Did Angel want to go through this willingly?" Zer0 answered "She did. When Angel was 10 she asked me to teach her to be an assassin. Now what father wouldn't want to learn how to teach their daughter how to fight?"

"Why did you want to do that?"

"Scare off guys from dating her."

"Doesn't Angel have a boyfriend?"

Zer0 nodded and responded "She does. I like him, what do you think about him Maya?" Maya agreed "I like Nickoli. He's such a sweet boy." Pyrrha questioned "So what happened once Angel was trained to be an assassin? And… how exactly did Angel achieve the title of assassin?" Zer0 replied "She had to kill her teacher." Zer0 sat up straight and lifted his shirt to reveal a scar just to the right of his sternum, right where his heart was.

"Proudest day of my life." Zer0 sighed. Maya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "I really wish you wouldn't show your scar off in public." Zer0 nudged her with his elbow and exclaimed "I thought you liked seeing my scars?" Maya blushed as Pyrrha and Blake looked away uncomfortably. Pyrrha finished her drink and exclaimed "Well, it has been fun meeting the two of you, but Blake and I need to be going now."

Maya nodded and replied "It was nice meeting the two of you as well. Enjoy the rest of your day." Zer0 simply raised his drink to Pyrrha and Blake as they walked out. The two walked for a bit and Pyrrha questioned "So what did you think of Angel's parents?" Blake replied "I can't believe Angel had to kill her dad."

"Well, he's still alive so I guess she really isn't an assassin."

"I guess not, well, we still have the rest of the day to spend together. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Blake scratched her chin in thought and replied "Why don't we go see a movie? I hear the new Spruce Willis movie is pretty good." Pyrrha smiled and replied "Sounds like fun." Blake noticed that Pyrrha was walking a little closer to her, making Blake a bit nervous. Blake stopped and questioned "Hey Pyrrha, can I ask you something?" Pyrrha turned and replied "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, today has been pretty fun and I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

Pyrrha had taken a step closer to Blake, causing her face to turn a little redder. "I was wondering if we could… um… consider this…" Blake stammered as Pyrrha took another step closer. Blake was at a loss for words as Pyrrha stood a few inches from Blake, who was lost in her green eyes. Pyrrha brought her hand to Blake's cheek and then pulled Blake close, pressing their lips together. Blake got lost in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's waist and pulled her close. Blake wasn't even aware that the kiss ended, she was still standing there lost in the moment. Blake came back to Remnant and felt her face light up a bright red as she stood there with her arms still around Pyrrha.

Pyrrha had a large smile across as she questioned "You were saying?" Blake was at a loss for words as she searched her head for something to say. "Were you going to ask me if we could consider today a date?" Blake brushed some of her hair behind her ear and finally replied "Yes."

"Then yes. I would love today to be considered a date."

Blake smiled as Pyrrha took her hand and exclaimed "Come on, let's go catch the movie." The two walked, hand in hand, to the theater to see a confrontation was occurring. It was Team CRDL arguing with a young man and an older woman. Blake immediately recognized the young man as Angel's boyfriend, Nickoli if memory served. He was chest to chest with Cardin, the two being exactly the same height.

The woman standing behind Nickoli was taller, about as tall as Maya, but had long red hair. Her clothes were pretty revealing and looked like a Beowolf got a hold of her. Both Pyrrha and Blake noticed the major detail about the woman; she was a Siren. Blake and Pyrrha walked closer to hear Cardin shout "What are you going to do about it? You robotic freak?" Nickoli responded "I'm a cyborg you idiot! And I'm going to teach you some respect! You over grown meat head!"

The woman laughed and replied "Nice one Nickoli. So, how do you want this to go down? You get two I get two?" Nickoli turned to the woman and replied "We should try and resolve this diplomatically." As soon as Nickoli turned, Cardin threw a punch that sent Nickoli reeling. Nickoli immediately recovered and clocked Cardin, which immediately dropped Cardin to the floor. Dove immediately charged Nickoli, but the cyborg was ready for him and threw him over his shoulder.

Blake noticed that the woman disappeared in a strange purple light. Blake looked around and saw the woman reappear between Sky and Russel, sending them flying with a small electrical explosion. Team CRDL decided that this fight was little over their heads for being unarmed and fled. Nickoli stood with his arms and exclaimed "Really? They run just like that? Lame." Nickoli turned to the woman and questioned "So when is Wade getting here?"

The woman replied "He should be here soon. I told him when to be here." Almost on cue, Deadpool teleported beside Lilith and exclaimed "Speak thy name and he shall appear!" Deadpool threw his arm around the woman's shoulder and exclaimed "So are we ready to go Lilith? Nickoli, good to see you again." Nickoli responded "Good to see you too. You missed a fight."

"Was it any good?"

"No, each took a hit and ran off. It was pretty lame."

Deadpool nodded and looked over to see Pyrrha and Blake, calling "Hey! Pyrrha! Blake! How are you two doing?" The two met with the group and Deadpool introduced "Lilith, Nickoli, this is Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha, Blake, this is Nickoli Vladof and Lilith the Siren." Lilith looked the two over and questioned "Are you working with these two?" Deadpool responded "I work with Blake, but you don't need to worry. It looks like she's not into guys." Blake remembered that her and Pyrrha were still holding hands.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you both. Like Wade said, my name is Lilith and this is Nickoli." Lilith exclaimed. Nickoli waved and exclaimed "So if you two work with Deadpool, then you've worked with Angel." Blake nodded and replied "We have. We also just met Angel's parents."

"I bet that was fun. So do you know where Angel is?"

The two shook their heads and Pyrrha replied "Last I saw she was at the school." Nickoli was about to say something when he saw Angel walking down the street. "Took you long enough." Nickoli chuckled as he hugged his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes and greeted "Pyrrha, Blake, good to see the two of you." Pyrrha and Blake waved and Angel questioned "So are we going to see the movie? Or stand outside and talk?"

The group agreed and headed into the theater to enjoy the group date.

Deadpool: So there is the next chapter for Four Assassins! Looks like my friends have started showing up and it is awesome! I think the next chapter is…um… let me look. (Shuffles papers around) Um, there is no listed name for the chapter. There's just a description saying that the White Fang has some big guns… and we're getting BIGGER GUNS! Hell yea! Until next time! This is Deadpool, signing out!


	6. Chapter 6: Highway Rumble

I have no real author notes today, so I'm just going to give y'all the chapter.

Chapter 6: Highway Rumble

All of Team RWBY sat in their room with Sun, Neptune and the group of assassins just after classes ended. The group decided that Ruby, Deadpool, Weiss, and Deathstroke would gather information about Dust Shipments and correlating White Fang attacks. Yang, Neptune and Gabriel would meet up with Yang's informant and see what they know about Underground movements. Finally, Sun, Blake and Angel would sneak into a White Fang gathering and see what they were up to. Everyone prepared themselves and Ruby questioned "Everyone knows what they're doing, right?" Sane popped up and groaned "This is going to end horribly."

Crazy laughed "Don't be such a worry wart! This plan will work out perfectly!" Deadpool cheered "Yeah! What could possibly go wrong today!?" Angel face palmed and groaned "Now everything is going to go wrong. We might as well stay home now." Gabriel took a seat in a chair and happily groaned "I'm just perfectly fine with that. I'm getting paid either way so I could care less." Deathstroke proclaimed "We're going, whether it is a good idea or not."

"Fine. I'm getting up."

The teams headed out for their assignments, hoping that their day wouldn't end horribly.

RWDD

Ruby, Deadpool, Weiss and Deathstroke all headed to the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower to see if Weiss could find any inconsistencies with Dust transports and White Fang robberies. "That thing is HUGE!" Deadpool proclaimed as he stared up at the tower. Crazy laughed "That's what she said!" Sane commented "I don't know why we bothered, too easy." Deadpool ignored his boxes and questioned "So what is this tower for?" Weiss was about to answer when Deathstroke interrupted "It was built by Atlas to help the four continents to communicate with one another." Weiss added "It was their gift after the Great War."

"Ooo. Look at me, my name is Weiss." Ruby mocked. "I know facts. I'm rich." Deadpool did his impression of Deathstroke and grumbled "I'm Deathstroke. I actually research the area I'm working in even though I'm just a rip off of Deadpool, but not as funny or awesome." Weiss and Deathstroke (who was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with his weapons on his back) looked at the two with general annoyance, Deathstroke exclaiming "Pests, aren't they." Weiss nodded and added "Indeed they are Mr. Wilson. Besides, the only reason we're here is because Ruby likes the tower so much. We could have just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know, but it's so cool!" Ruby agreed. "Oo! I'm going to take a picture!" As Ruby pulled out her scroll, Deadpool agreed "Yeah! Here, we should take a selfie!" Deadpool was about to pull out his phone when Slade took out his staff and hit Deadpool on the top of his head. He clutched the affected area and barked "What was that for!?" Slade growled "You are a man, and men don't take pictures of themselves or use the word 'selfie'. It is undignified."

Crazy cried "But it would look awesome." Sane proclaimed "I have to agree with Deathstroke on this one." Deadpool rubbed his head and saw Ruby chasing after a girl in grey clothing and red hair. "Where's Ruby going?" Crazy declared "We should follow her! *whispers* ninja style." Sane added "Or we could just ask and see what's going on."

Before Weiss or Slade could say anything, Deadpool teleported away and was probably following Ruby at this point. "There is no sense of consistency with him, is there?" Weiss questioned. "The only thing he's consistent in is being inconsistent. Shall we make our call?" Weiss nodded and the two headed up to the communications room. The secretary hologram patched them through to the Schnee Dust Company headquarters in Atlas without delay. A woman appeared on the screen and started her usual phone answer "Thank you for calling the Atlas…oh! Mrs. Schnee, good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I believe your sister Winter is here too." Slade chuckled "You would have a sister named Winter." Weiss ignored him and responded "No thank you, I was actually wondering if you send some files to me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss set her scroll in the slot on the keyboard and the woman got the list. She raised an eyebrow and responded "I see. May I ask what this list is for?" Weiss lied "School Project."

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am."

Slade leaned into view and proclaimed "I believe that Mrs. Schnee here has given you instructions. I suggest that you follow them if you wish to remain employed." The woman was about to say something when Slade threatened "And you should keep your mouth shut if you wish to remain alive." The woman pressed her lips together for a moment and responded "Very well. I'm transferring the documents to your scroll now." Weiss picked up her scroll once the transfer was complete and exclaimed "Wonderful. That will be all." The woman questioned "Are you sure…"

Slade interrupted "She said that will be all. Goodbye." He promptly cut the call off and grumbled "Are we done here? I don't like being in the open like this." Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Someone after you?"

"There's always someone after me. You don't go into my kind of business without making several enemies."

O00000O00000O

Deadpool walked with Ruby to meet Penny, the girl she had been talking to earlier. "So why were you trying to shadow me?" Ruby questioned. Deadpool shrugged and replied "Seemed like a good idea at the time." The two met with Penny outside a café, who seemed incredibly worried about something. Ruby put her hand on Penny's shoulder with a smile, practically forcing Penny to smile too. The trio started walking and Ruby asked if Penny could help them out in any way. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't help you." Penny proclaimed. "I don't know anything about those men."

"Well what happened to you that night?" Ruby questioned. "We were all together and then you just disappeared." Deadpool added "Kinda like this." Ruby looked over to Deadpool to see that he had vanished, probably teleported out of sight. His boxes appeared around the empty space he should have been, the Sane one proclaiming "Was this really a relevant point?" Ruby ignored Deadpool and continued "Were you kidnaped?" Penny responded "No! Nothing like that!"

"Well then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but… oh you have to understand that my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling. But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I… was asked… not to talk to you… or Weiss… or Blake… or Yang… or anybody."

"Was your dad really that mad?"

"No, it wasn't my father."

Deadpool appeared in between them and proclaimed "Not your dad! Sounds like a conspiracy!" He put his arms around the two and whispered "We must be careful what we say…we may be monitored at this very moment." The trio rounded a corner to see a hologram of Lord Ironwood talking about the security drones that were common for automated security. He declared that there would be a new version of the drones, the Atlesian Knights. The containers behind the drones on display opened to reveal new drones that were white in color and stomped on the old drones.

"I'm going to get a closer look." Deadpool whispered and then teleported. He warped to the front of the crowd and began filming the presentation. Ironwood's hologram disappeared and a new one appeared, a massive bot that Ironwood introduced as the Atlesian Paladin. "Now THAT is a weapon!" Sane declared. "Look at the weapons on it!" Crazy cheered. "I need one of those." Deadpool proclaimed as he put his phone away.

Deadpool teleported behind Penny and Ruby as Penny stated "Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." Two of the Atlesian guards spotted the trio and pointed at them, causing Penny to start to run away. Ruby and Deadpool looked back at Penny, and then to the guards, who were running at them. Deadpool and Ruby sprinted after Penny, who had a massive head start on the two of them. Ruby and Deadpool ran past a scaffolding, Ruby slicing a leg with her scythe and causing it to collapse in front of the guards, slowing them down.

"Why are we running? We should just kill them!" Crazy suggested. "Killing a pair of guards because they are chasing us? Not good public relations." Sane exclaimed as Deadpool tossed a flash bang behind him. Ruby shot ahead of Deadpool and grabbed Penny by the waist, then shot off the wall using her semblance and flying down the alleyway. Deadpool slowed his run and watched the two fly, grumbling "Now that's just showing off." He sprinted down the alley to see Penny push Ruby out of the street and stop a truck dead in its tracks with her bare hands.

"Holy shit!" Sane, Crazy and Deadpool proclaimed at the same time. Penny looked down at her hands and then continued running down the alley, Ruby and Deadpool hot on her heels. She stopped in a small lot and the Red Duo finally caught up to her, Ruby questioning "Penny! Please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?" Sane questioned "Can you make yourself an immovable object?" Crazy questioned "Do you have super strength?"

Penny replied "I can't…everything's fine! I don't want to talk about it!" Ruby pushed "Penny, if you tell me what's wrong I can help you!" Deadpool raised his hand and added "I may be able to help, but I probably can't." Penny turned her back and exclaimed "No, no, no, no, no. You wouldn't understand." Ruby urged "I can try. You can trust me and Deadpool."

Penny turned back and questioned "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?"

"I promise."

Penny sighed as she opened her hands to reveal smooth metal beneath the skin "Ruby, I'm not a real girl" Ruby and Deadpool looked at the metal and both replied "Oh." Ruby broke the surprise first and exclaimed "Penny, I don't understand." Penny attempted to explain "Most girls are born, I was made. I'm the first synthetic person capable of creating an aura. I'm not real." Ruby took Penny's hands as Deadpool declared "Bullshit! You're real. You're standing right here!" He put a hand on Penny's shoulder and proclaimed "What you are doesn't make you real or not. It's who you are that matters."

Penny looked at the two and proclaimed "You two are taking this extremely well." Sane pointed out "We've seen stranger." Ruby added "You aren't like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul. I feel it." Penny wrapped Ruby's head in a hug and cheered "Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!" Deadpool wrapped Penny in a hug and declared "Group hug!" Ruby groaned in Penny's hug "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower."

The hug ended as Penny proclaimed "Oh he's very sweet. He's the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him." Ruby chuckled "Wow, he built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?"

Deadpool questioned "Is that why those guys were chasing us?" Sane pointed out "You mean the two morons having trouble seeing an alley that was literally in front of their faces? I think we'll be fine." Penny added "They like to protect me too." Ruby questioned "They don't think they can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

Deadpool exclaimed "You know the saying, in times of peace prepare for war." Penny looked at the two and exclaimed "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said."

"Of course not, he's trained for war."

The trio heard the two soldiers shout "They went down here!" Crazy laughed "Took them long enough!" Sane grumbled "We should probably hide or run." Penny grabbed Ruby and tossed her into the dumpster while Deadpool pulled a Solid Snake move. He pulled out a large box from out of nowhere and hid under it by the dumpster until it was safe to come out.

YNG

Neptune rode bitch on Yang's bike, Bumblebee, while Gabriel followed on the Harley he 'acquired' from the local populous. The two pulled into a seemingly abandoned building where club music played in hushed tone. "We're here!" Yang proclaimed as she took off her helmet. "My friend is just inside." Neptune replied "Cool" and shook his head, then questioned "Where exactly is here?" Gabriel hopped off his bike and exclaimed "Looks like an Underground club, perfect place to dig up some dirt on the shadier side of town. Come one, you're supposed to be the smart one of the group." The trio moved until Gabriel spotted two thugs in suits and hats standing by a set of doors.

Yan waved and called "Hey guys! Long time no see!" The two immediately panicked and run through the doors, slamming them shut behind them. "Well that was rude." Gabriel proclaimed as he pulled his assault rifle off his back. He was wearing his Paladin armor, minus the helmet. "I guess we should knock." He proclaimed as he raised the rifle and fired a grenade.

The doors were blown open and Yang walked through, large and in charge proclaiming "Guess who's back?" They were surrounded by a massive number of guns within seconds, the music skipping over and over. Gabriel had two SMGs point over Yang's shoulders as he counted 11 armed thugs with pistols. The music eventually stopped as Neptune poked his head out from around Gabriel and questioned "Yeah, could you define friend for me?" A gruff voice barked "Stop! Stop! Nobody, shoot." The obvious leader and probably own of the club parted the crowd of thugs as he straightened his tie, proclaiming "Blondie, you're here…why?" Yang proclaimed as she walked forward "You, still owe me a drink." She started to drag the guy to the bar and Neptune and Gabriel exclaimed "What a woman."

The two headed to the bar to see the owner slam a glass on the counter, grumbling "I don't know." Yang barked "How can you not know?"

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

Neptune slammed a hand on the bar and questioned "So where did they go?" Gabriel shook his head and exclaimed "Let the adults talk. So, what else do you know?" The owner looked at Gabriel and exclaimed "I already told you everything. Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them." He looked to the rest of his men and shouted "Which is something I can relate to!" Yang shook her head and declared "Come on guys, we're done here." Neptune questioned "Did we get everything we need?" Yang answered "We got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

BSA

Blake traced her fingers along the three white slash marks on the wall and looked around the corner to see a guarded entrance. She turned to Angel and Sun and proclaimed "This is it." Sun questioned "Are you sure?" Angel rolled her eyes and exclaimed "For the rest of the night, you've lost your talking privileges." Sun promptly stopped talking and the two started following Blake as she pulled her bow off of her ears. They got through the first door and were handed Grimm masks.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hid it?" Sun questioned as he looked down at the mask. "The masks are a symbol." Blake explained. "Humanity wanted to make us into monsters, so we donned the faces of monsters." Angel spoke up as she looked at her mask "That's idiotic."

"Excuse me?"

"If people make you into a monster, why become the very thing they want you to be? You've done nothing to make things better, only make them worse by becoming the very thing to fear. No wonder your two races can't coexist, your both idiotic enough to believe what the other has said."

Blake and Angel glared at each other, Blake questioning "What about your planet? The difference between you and the bandits? Is that not the same?" Angel's eye were so cold they burned as she stated "Bandits have every opportunity to join the ranks of society, but their decision to remain a mindless animal is theirs alone. From my stand point, there is no difference between our worlds. Humans are civilized, while you act like the animals you are." Angel donned her mask and walked on, not waiting for Sun or Blake to catch up. The trio walked with the large group developing by a stage with a large White Fang banner on it. Angel pointed out "I count 20 armed men on the scaffolding above us, and many more unarmed on the ground."

One White Fang member walked on the stage and proclaimed "Thank you all for coming. For those who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you that he is the key to what we have been fighting to obtain, for so long!" Angel immediately identified the man "Roman Torchwick, wanted for murder, arson, destruction of property, grand theft and many more charges. Bounty, 100,000 lien." Blake questioned "So why haven't you brought him down?"

"Not worth my time. I deal in high value targets, not petty crime lords."

Roman proclaimed as the crowd both cheered and booed him "Thank you! Thank you! Please, hold you applause." One of the new recruits shouted "What's a human doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked deery. Now, I'll be the first to admit… humans are the worst, case and point. So I can understand why all of you would like to see us all locked away, or better yet, killed!"

Sun whispered "Is he going anywhere with this?" Angel replied "He's playing them into his hands, letting them hear what they want to here. It's simple mob control, and the White Fang are eating it up." Roman continued "So before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten human that rule our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools, they're all to blame for our lot in life." Angel laughed "This is just too easy. I'm glad you aren't a part of these ridiculous fanatics Blake." Blake shot Angel a glare and asked "What if I told I used to be?"

"Used to, as in, not any more. You've seen that what Torchwick says is basically propaganda, swaying the opinion of the populous. This will create anarchy, the very thing his kind lives on. No law, no order… no one to stop him."

Roman continued his speech "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." He snapped and the banner on the stage fell, revealing the battle suit known as the Atlesian Paladin. Angel proclaimed "Uncle Wade sent me a video about these suits. They're supposed to be the latest advancement in warfighting capabilities." Sun groaned "That's a big robot." Blake questioned "How did he get that?"

"As some of you may have heard," Roman went on, "this right here, is Atlas' new line of defending against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operations in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city… that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The crowd went crazy and the new recruits were ordered to the front. "What are we going to do?" Sun whispered. "I'm thinking." Blake exclaimed. "Leaving seems like a really good idea." Angel added as she noted Torchwick looking at them. Blake spotted the control panel to the lights and exclaimed "He can't see in the dark." She pulled out Gambol Shroud and shot the panel, bathing the entire place in darkness.

"Don't let them get away!" Torchwick shouted. Blake shouted over the panic "The window!" The trio headed for the window as the sounds of the Paladin powering up covered the panic. The three jumped through the window and started sprinting as the Paladin smashed through the wall and gave chase. They jumped off the roof of a car and began running along the rooftops, the Paladin running through the streets after them. "So you wouldn't happen to have some form of back-up?" Sun questioned as they ran.

"I'm on it!" Blake shouted as she brought her scroll to her ear. She broadcasted to the entire team "Everyone, if you can hear me! We need back…" Sun shouted over her "HEEEEEEEEEELP! They've got a big robot! Very big!" Ruby and Deadpool exclaimed at the same time "Yes." A light bulb appeared over Deadpool's head and he announced "I have an idea! NARRATOR!" The familiar sound of a bird landing brought the Narrator down in his Castiel form and he questioned "What can I do for you Wade?"

"There's a giant robot!"

"I'm aware."

"We need our own giant robot! Can I please have a Titan from Titanfall?"

"I'll do you one better."

Narrator Cas raised his hand and snapped his fingers, prompting Deadpool and Ruby to look up and see a large object falling from the sky in a fiery cloud. The fireball slammed in front of them and Deadpool cheered "Yes! We have our own Titan! What kind of…" Deadpool was cut off as a massive clawed metal hand slammed on the ground from the smoke with a deep voice grumbling "Me no Titan…" The smoke cleared and a massive robot rose from the crater, two tyrannosaur skulls sitting on its shoulders and a massive greatsword sat on its back. "Me… DINOBOT!" The robot bellowed at the two.

Deadpool cheered even more "You gave us Grimlock!? Narrator I love you!" Ruby questioned "What's a Grimlock?"

"He's the King of the Dinobots! He's a giant goddamn metal T-rex! And now he works for us!"

Deadpool pointed at Grimlock and ordered "Grimlock! I want you to…" Grim lock dropped to one knee and roared "NO! You no order Grimlock!" Grimlock then flicked Deadpool over the building in a broken heap, leaving Ruby alone with the Narrator and the King of the Dinobots. "Yeah, Grimlock won't work with you guys unless you earn his respect." Narrator pointed out. "How do you do that? I have no clue, but have fun with that!" Narrator vanished and Ruby was staring at Grimlock, whose red eyes were locked on her as he growled.

O00000O00000O

Sun was trying to explain that Torchwick was using the Paladin as Yang, Neptune and Gabriel listened to the broadcast. "Where are you guys?" Yang questioned. "Over here!" Sun shouted as they ran behind them with the Paladin following them. "Do you think that was them?" Gabriel questioned as he got onto his bike. Yang and Gabriel revved their engines and flew after the Paladin, which was heading straight for the highway.

Blake, Sun and Angel jumped onto the moving cars on the highway, hoping Torchwick wouldn't follow them there but they were wrong. The Paladin jumped down and began to give chase, kicking any cars that got in its way. The Ninja Trio jumped from car to car attempting to put some space in between them and the Paladin, but the bot pursued relentlessly. "How can that bot moving as fast as it can with those stubby legs?" Angel questioned. "It just doesn't make sense." Gabriel and Yang with Neptune on the back rode up behind the Paladin.

"Think we can slow it down?" Yang questioned. Gabriel pulled his assault rifle off his back and proclaimed "Would shooting its legs off work?" The Paladin must have sensed them coming up behind him, because he started to throw cars over his head and right at them. The bikes swerved under around, and Gabriel managed over the cars so they could continue the chase. Once the cars stopped flying, Neptune pulled out his weapon and began to fire at the Paladin's back as Gabriel started to shoot grenades.

Neptune then turned his weapon into a glaive, its melee form and jumped onto the back of the Paladin. Gabriel put his AR on his back and shouted "No way am I letting Neptune beat me here!" Gabriel shot forward and rode parallel to the Paladin, jumping off and grabbing onto the arm of the bot and letting the bike crash and burn. He pulled out his FLAAT blade (his katana) and began slicing at the bot. The Ninja Trio finally found a place to stop and Sun shouted "Hang on guys!" He clapped his hands together and summoned two light versions of himself.

The two light clones charged the Paladin and slammed into the bot, but it barely faltered from the hits and pressed on. Angel pulled her siren arm back like she was about to throw something and threw it forward, a lance made of ice flying forward at the Paladin. The lance slammed into the bot's shoulder and caused it to falter a bit, but the Paladin never slowed down. Sun charged forward with Gunchaku ready to strike the Paladin, but the bot twisted its body and threw Neptune and Gabriel into him, throwing the three from the highway. Weiss and Deathstroke jumped down from the highway above and stood their ground as the Paladin charged.

Deathstroke took the first step and charged the giant bot with his dual SMGs blasting away. The Paladin fired a rocket from its shoulder, but Deathstroke was able to dodge the rocket itself but the explosion threw him from the highway as well. Weiss plunged her rapier into the ground and created a smooth patch of ice, causing the Paladin to fall and tumble off of the highway to the ground. The Paladin landed on its feet in front of Ruby, who was ready and waiting.

The rest of Team RWBY dropped down and Ruby shouted "Freezer Burn!" Weiss created another ice patch, which Yang then melted with a massive punch from her gauntlets, creating a massive amount of mist to cloak them. The Paladin activated its laser targeting systems and began to look around for the four. "Time to face the King!" Ruby shouted, which was followed by a loud slam behind the Paladin. The Paladin turned and was immediately thrown by a massive hit to the side.

The Paladin landed on its feet and only saw an outline that nearly doubled the Paladin in size. Torchwick focused every gun on the outline and just lit it the fuck up. He fired until the guns needed to reload, which they did automatically and figured that whatever hit him was nothing more than scrap metal at this point. The smoke from the gunfire cleared to not only reveal that the outline was still there, but that the outline was a massive robot with a giant ass sword. The scary thing was… the bot didn't have a single scratch on it from the gunfire. "Big Bot strong…" The other bot growled as he slammed his hands on the ground. "But me Grimlock… STRONGER!"

Grimlock lifted his body off the ground and began to shift the different pieces of the body until a large metal Tyrannosaurus Rex stood before him. Team RWBY and Angel sat on the highway and watched the entire motions of Grimlock vs Torchwick. "Where did you get your new friend?" Blake questioned. "Narrator got him for me." Ruby answered as Grimlock and the Paladin circled each other. "All I had to do was earn Grimlock's respect and now he works with us!"

"How did you earn his respect?"

Ruby was about to answer the question when Grimlock charged Torchwick, who began to unload at the massive Metal Rex. Grimlock slammed into Torchwick into a column and shattered it, Torchwick still firing at Grimlock. Grimlock threw the bot and forced it to slide across the ground, Grimlock bellowing in victory. The Paladin shot back onto its feet and fired a rocket cluster at Grimlock, knocking him onto his side with an agonizing roar. "Looks like I finally found out what hurts you." Torchwick laughed as the rockets reloaded.

Grimlock shot to his feet and charged with a rage filled roar as the rockets fired again. Grimlock opened his massive maw and a column of flames flew out of his mouth, melting the rockets into slag before they could hit him. Grimlock's jaws clamped down on the hull of the Paladin and began to viciously shake the bot, its arms and legs nearly falling off from the sheer force. "He seems a little excessive." Yang pointed out as Grimlock began to slam the Paladin on the ground. "He's a Dinobot." Angel pointed out. "Known for their aggression and ferocity."

"You know about him?"

"Of course, I loved Transformers as a kid. The Dinobots were my favorite."

Grimlock finally threw the Paladin and it slammed into another highway column, shattering it as if it were glass. As the Paladin tried to get up, Grimlock swung his massive head into the Paladin, breaking it into pieces from the sheer force of the hit. Torchwick rolled from the wreckage and grumbled "And I just had this suit cleaned." He looked up to see the Metal Rex glaring at him with fire in its eyes and some form of lubricant dripping from its jaws. The Rex roared and began to charge, causing Torchwick to shout "Neo!"

A girl with an umbrella floated down and he ordered "Get us out of here!" She twirled her umbrella as the Rex charged and appeared to shatter a pane of glass that were Torchwick and Neo. An airship holding the two flew over Grimlock's head, provoking an agitated roar from having prey escape. The Team watched the airship fly away and Weiss commented "Well it looks like their plans just… fell apart." Grimlock bellowed "White girl joke no funny!" They all looked down to see Grimlock looking up at them, still in Rex Form.

Angel looked at the group and questioned "Where is the rest of our team?"

O00000O00000O

Sun, Neptune, Deadpool, Deathstroke and Gabriel all sat at a noodle shop and ate. "Do you think they're okay?" Sun questioned before he took a bite. "I'm sure they're fine." Deathstroke proclaimed as he grabbed some more noodles. Gabriel proclaimed with a full mouth "These are some good noodles."

So there's the new chapter and a new member, the King of the Dinobots… GRIMLOCK! I had him show up in his new look from Age of Extinction since he looked really cool even though he didn't talk. Either way, there is now a giant goddamn metal T-rex running around Vale. In other news, Titans of Remnant is on hold and a new story will take its place during the hold. Here are your options:

Borderlands/ Monster Hunter, Wyverns of Pandora

Handsome Jack lives and he is far from done. Somehow, Jack has found a way to open a portal to a world filled with massive monsters and is unleashing them across Pandora. Join the Vault Hunters as they fight massive dinosaurs, terrifying dragons, fearless leviathans and ancient beast gods.

RWBY/ Monster Hunter, Wyvern Hunters

The large island to Vale's North-Northwest has always been shrouded in mystery, but when a massive beast that even Grimm fear slithers from the island it prompts an expedition. Join Teams RWBY and JNPR as they travel to meet monsters that threaten life on the planet.

RWBY/ TES: Skyrim, Huntress of Tamriel

The Dragonborn, a warrior that was said to absorb the very souls of dreaded dragons, has finally appeared when Tamriel needed them the most. But no one expected it to be a mere child, let alone one that isn't even from their world. Ruby Rose, huntress, engineer… Dragonborn.

RWBY/ Destiny, Killing Machine

EXOs, strange humanoid robots built for one real purpose… kill everything in its path. Follow Unit 7906737 when his warp drive transports him to some strange planet populated by strange beasts… and even stranger humans.

TRIPLE CROSSOVER!

Borderlands/ RWBY/ Monster Hunter

There was a reason for the Vault Key to only work every 200 years, dimensional shifts. The increased opening of Vaults on Pandora has disrupted the dimensional plane and all hell is breaking loose. Monsters that make the creatures of Pandora look like domesticated are laying waste to the planet and strange elemental dust appearing alongside eridium. Follow the Vault Hunters as they fight massive beasts alongside a group of kids that call themselves hunters and huntresses.

So those are your options to choose from. You can vote once for each story (i.e. vote for multiple stories) and see which will be published first. PM or Review your vote and any thoughts or comments about the chapter. Until next time!

-Chief


End file.
